1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to a magnetic sensor display device which can be manufactured with or attached to various exercise devices such as lat machines, chest press machines, deltoid machines, bicep curl machines, row machines, pullover machines, chin and dip machines, 45 degree row machines, squat machines, leg curl and extension machines, ab and back machines, shoulder press, and tricep pushdown, etc.
The magnetic sensor display device comprises a magnetic sensor display member mounted within or to a surface and an opposing permanent magnet mounted within or to a surface which travels within close proximity to the magnetic sensor thereby the magnetic sensor display member having means for sensing the passage of the permanent magnet and having means for displaying said passage will incrementally display the number of complete cycles of repetitious passages of said magnet. Further said magnetic sensor display member has external means for resetting the incremental display to zero and internal means for automatically resetting said display to zero based upon some selective passage of time.
Further the magnetic sensor display member can have circuitry incorporating a voice synthesizer and amplifier for sounding out the number of repetitions performed. In addition an alternate embodiment is provided wherein the magnetic sensor display member which is contained within a housing having means for attachment can be attached to existing exercise equipment and a permanent magnet can be additionally attached to some proximal passing member on said existing exercise equipment whereby the display member will incrementally record and display the number of complete cycle passages of the permanent magnet as performed in the preferred embodiment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other weight exercise machines with counters. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,209 issued to La Lanne on Mar. 7, 1972
Another patent was issued to Blum et al. on Mar. 5, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,680. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,690 was issued to Bull on Jun. 19, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 3, 1998 to Brigliadoro as U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,107.
An exercising devise for lifting weights with a cable that is supported by and guided over an upright frame. A vertically movable carriage engages an upright post of the frame, means for guiding the cable to position its free end at different elevations above ground, and a locking pin mounted to the carriage for horizontal axial movement of the pin into engagement with any one of a plurality of vertically spaced apertures in the vertical post. Means are provided for biasing the pin into an aperture-engaging position, for withdrawing it therefrom, and for locking it in its aperture-engaging position. The carriage includes apertured ears for positioning an upwardly extending balanced bar resting on the ground. The end of the cable remote from the carriage has a weight connecting member that extends through central apertures in a plurality of vertically spaced weight plates that include vertically arranged, radially outwardly extending cutouts and suitable undercuts so that an angular displacement of the member about its axis through 9013 engages a protrusion projecting from the member with one of the weight plates for movement of the weight plate, together with the plates above it, with the cable. Means are provided for locking the weight connecting member in its weight plate engaging position. The member includes markings indicating the weight connected thereto. The cable is guided through and engaged by an indicating mechanism, which signals the number of times the cable and the weights suspended therefrom have been lifted.
An improved foot exercising device having pedals pivotally secured to a support. Leg exercise can be obtained by regularly pumping pedals up and down. A control system registers number of pumping motions and signals user when an inadequate number of motions has been registered in a particular time period. A control regulates the amplitude of motion to ensure adequate contraction and relaxation of the leg muscles. The combination satisfies the physiological requirements to prevent dependent edema in seated users. A wheelchair application is disclosed.
A shock-free exercise machine, which can be used by the young and elderly, the small and large structure person, and the inexperienced and experienced exerciser for both aerobic and anaerobic exercise, that provides a rhythmic fluid motion to the body of the user and particularly to the legs, pelvis and spine which is completely free of shock and impact stress on the joints, bones and muscle in which, at all times, the user remains in an upright standing position. In one embodiment the exercise simulates climbing motion of the user""s leg with synchronized push-pull motion of the user""s arms. On one embodiment the exercising machine comprises a base member; a vertical frame member fixedly attached there, right and left lower levers pivotally mounted on the lower part of the vertical member, the free ends the levers for standing on; right and left upper levers pivotally mounted on the upper part of the vertical member, right and left tie rods pivotally mounted at the upper distal ends thereof to the right and left upper levers, respectively, and pivotally mounted at the lower distal ends thereof to the right and left lower levers, respectively; rocker arm assembly for synchronizing the movement of the lower levers so that when one lower lever moves downwardly the other one moves upwardly; and shock free resistance system for resisting the movement of at least one of the levers.
An exercise machine providing selectively variable rhythmic audible accompaniment for torso twisting and arm thrusting motions. The machine has three rotatably mounted foot platforms and two upwardly projecting, pivotable hand levers. Two of the three foot platforms are located proximate to and equidistant from the hand levers and the remaining foot platform is located distally from the hand levers. The hand levers are adjustable as to resistance to pivoting, and alternatively may be fixed in place if arm motions are not desired. A music synthesizer controls tempo of exercises. Tempo, beat, volume, and other characteristics of the music may be controlled by the user. A microprocessor sums the number and frequency of body motions and calculates energy expended while exercising. This information is transmitted to a display visible to the user.
While these weight machines with counters may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a device for counting the repetitions of various types of exercise machines. A permanent magnet is attached to a movable member, e.g., a weight stack, of the exercise machine selected so as to move within an acceptable distance of a magnetic sensor positioned on a stationary member of the exercise machine. The sensor has means having a power supply for detecting the magnetic field and displaying the repetition number on a visual display means. A reset button is provided along with an alternative embodiment providing a timed reset. Also, an embodiment is described wherein a voice synthesizer announces the number of the repetition in addition to displaying it.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for displaying the number of repetitions of any particular exercise performed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine having a magnet attached to a moving portion of an exercise machine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine having a magnetic sensor which senses changes in a magnetic field.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine having a magnetic sensor which senses changes in a magnetic field and incrementally displays the number of complete cycles of said change.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an alternate embodiment which can be mounted to an existing exercising machine which will display the number of repetitions of a particular exercise.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a device comprising a magnetic sensor display member mounted within or to a surface and an opposing permanent magnet mounted within or to a surface which travels within close proximity to the magnetic sensor thereby the magnetic sensor display member having means for sensing the passage of the permanent magnet and having means for displaying said passage will incrementally display the number of complete cycles of repetitious passages of said magnet. Further said magnetic sensor display member has external means for resetting the incremental display to zero and internal means for automatically resetting said display to zero based upon some selective passage of time. Further the magnetic sensor display member can have circuitry incorporating a voice synthesizer and amplifier for sounding out the number of repetitions performed.
In addition an alternate embodiment is provided wherein the magnetic sensor display member which is contained within a housing having means for attachment can be attached to existing exercise equipment and a permanent magnet can be additionally attached to some proximal passing member on said existing exercise equipment whereby the display member will incrementally record and display the number of complete cycle passages of the permanent magnet as performed in the preferred embodiment.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which Form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.